


candlelit

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [16]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2016, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Pumpkin, if those candles are distracting you I can put them out. We can eat with the lights on instead!" he said, and began reaching for the candles. "No!" she squeaked, stopping his hand in its tracks. "It's just...they're so pretty, I like watching them." "Oh, you do? Well isn't that just adorable! I think there might be something you're not telling me, though,"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WattStalf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/gifts).



> Kinktober 2016, day 16, Wax play! Love these two, best couple.

Emilia was enjoying the dinner Shingen had planned for them. It was rare that the two of them had a night off together, and her husband had cooked dinner for the both of them. The first time he cooked for Emilia, she had been surprised. 

"Of course I can cook!" he answered, when she voiced her surprise. "It's nothing but an experiment, yet the result is something you get to eat!"

It was an explanation that delighted the young woman, her love of science on par with that of Shingen's. Still, it seemed as though it would be difficult to know how the meal was going with his sight, sense of smell, and taste all blocked or hindered by his mask. Yet the quality of the food did not suffer in the slightest. 

As the meal went on, however, Shingen noticed his wife growing distracted quite frequently. The two conversed in English, as they often did when alone, despite how adorable Shingen found her Japanese, yet even in her native language, Emilia seemed to lose track of what she was saying quite often. Each and every time, Shingen would see her eyes flit to the candles that sputtered at the center of the table. 

Finally, the man decided he would say something. 

"Pumpkin, if those candles are distracting you I can put them out. We can eat with the lights on instead!" he said, and began reaching for the candles. 

"No!" she squeaked, stopping his hand in its tracks. "It's just...they're so pretty, I like watching them." 

"Oh, you do? Well isn't that just adorable! I think there might be something you're not telling me, though," Shingen said, ferreting out the words she left unsaid much too quickly. 

"Ah! You caught me way too quick!" Emilia said, a blush coming to her face. "Maybe the candles were giving me some ideas."

"Ohoho, do tell, pumpkin! You know how I love your twisted little ideas!" Shingen said, and Emilia was sure the man was smiling widely under his mask. 

"They're not always twisted!" Emilia countered, pouting in a way that Shingen found unbearably cute. 

"My mistake, then, let me hear your completely innocent and not-at-all devious idea," Shingen said, spreading his hands invitingly.

"W-well, this one might be a little bit but...they're not all like that!" Emilia said, her cheeks turning scarlet. 

"You know I'm only teasing, dear. You're so cute when you're all flustered like this! I simply can't help myself!" the man said, "But, please, tell me your idea."

"Well...I think it might be fun if you...you drip the wax onto me," she finally admitted, averting her eyes. 

"Oh, a little wax play? Well, I can't say the thought hadn't crossed my mind, either. Seems were both twisted, eh? I suppose that's why we're such a great match!" Shingen said, preparing to stand. "Let's get all this cleaned up, and move this to the bedroom!"

~X~

"I don't think I'll ever get over that body of yours, pumpkin," Shingen said, as he helped his wife undress. 

"You're not bad yourself, dear!" she chimed, though the older man would remain clothed. "I can never take my eyes off of you, no matter what you're wearing!"

"Unless there's a candle to take your attention, hmm?" Shingen teased, running his hands over Emilia's body, feeling her curves, tracing slowly across every inch of her. 

"I was still thinking of you doing it!" Emilia said, relaxing as Shingen touched her. 

"Why don't you go ahead and lie down, Emilia?" he said, gesturing toward the bed. Emilia flounced over, before flopping onto the bed. She looked up at him excitedly, as he picked up the candles and approached the bed himself. The young woman couldn't help but feel some apprehension, as this was something she had never done before. Sure, the concept seemed hot (the irony of that thought was not lost on her) but she wouldn't know until it happened! 

"Now, pumpkin, are you ready?" he asked, as he stood over her. Emilia bit her lip nervously, wondering if she should change her mind. Instead, she nodded. 

With her consent, Shingen lifted one of the candles, a thick white one that had produced a lot of wax during their dinner. She watched as he held it above her, and slowly, so slowly tipped the candle. The wax, too, moved slowly as it ran down the side of the candle. The apprehension was killing her, as she held her breath, watching the droplet form, getting larger and larger and she knew it had to drop any second now. Finally, it did. She tried to trace the drop as it fell, but it moved too slowly, and before she knew it the hot wax crashed against the skin of her abdomen. She squeaked in a mix of pain and surprise, but before Shingen could become concerned, a moan followed. 

"I take it you like it then, pumpkin?" he asked, looking down on her. He could tell she had absolutely loved it, as her pleasure was painted across her face. Before she could answer, he added "Really, your face says it all."

"Please," she begged as she began to come down from the thrill of the first drop, "do some more!"

In response, Shingen lifted another candle. This time, he tipped them both, much more quickly than before, each casting a drop that was larger than the first. He watched as they landed, and Emilia arched her back, losing herself to the delicious mix of pain and pleasure as the wax burned her lightly. The feeling was driving the woman absolutely crazy, even though they had just started, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. 

Shingen was determined to push her to her limit, however, as each time she felt the heat fade out of wax, as it dried on her pale skin, he would add another drop, perhaps two, scattering them across her, watching the wax run down her skin. All the while, she watched him, the way he delicately, precisely tipped the candles. And, lowering her eyes, she saw that he too was enjoying this. 

"I love you, Shingen!" she said, as the latest spattering of wax dried upon her. The words were followed by a moan, as he added another drop. 

"Love you too, pumpkin. Doesn't seem like you can handle much more though, dear," he teased, setting the candles down. He climbed onto the bed, quickly unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. "Or perhaps I'm thinking of myself!"

And with that, he was on top of her, gently pressing himself into her wetness. Emilia whimpered with delight as he entered her, that familiar fullness pleasing her as always. Yet as he began thrusting in and out of her, Shingen also started playing with the wax on her body. Delicately, he scraped the dried wax away, revealing the red streaks the liquid had burned into her pale skin. The burns were minor, sure to heal in a matter of days, but as he trailed his finger along them, Emilia felt the pain of the wax all over again.

As he fucked her, Shingen cleaned the wax off of her, toying with each new burn he uncovered. Finally, as he got to the final and biggest burn, where several drops had landed nearby, he slowly chipped the wax away, then pressed down on the burn, at the same time thrusting into her more deeply and passionately than before. Emilia had stood right at the edge of her climax, moaning softly at each touch, so lost in her pleasure that she could hardly think, but that touch, the way Shingen rammed into her, so passionate, so needy, it shoved her over her edge, and she fell into her orgasm. 

"Shingen!" she gasped, as she bucked her hips against him, driving herself onto him passionately as she gave in to the throes of her climax. The feeling of his wife tightening up around him, crying out his name as she came, it drove Shingen past his limit as well, and the man came. Emilia could feel his heat spilling into her, and moaned softly as she came down from her own climax. 

Collapsing on top of her, Shingen let out a shuddering moan. 

"Did I ever mention how glad I am that Nebula hired you?" he said, softly, as he recovered. 

"Did I ever mention how glad I am that you married a coworker?" she asked, in response, smirking at him. 

"Maybe once or twice..." he said, settling in on top of her. It seemed that the two of them would sleep like this tonight, and Emilia could not think of a single complaint.


End file.
